


Dawn - A Sequel to Dusk

by DoubleDracos



Series: Dusk and Dawn [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Dawn, A Sequel to Dusk explores the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and their lives.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Dusk and Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932370
Kudos: 5





	Dawn - A Sequel to Dusk

_ Dawn _ \-  _ A Sequel to Dusk _

A calm pink dawn broke across the sky as Albus and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy stood at the foot of their fathers grave. It had been five years since Draco joined Harry in the afterlife. As they looked at the tombstones, they both remembered how Draco and Harry entered their life.

_ 13 Years Ago, the former Wool's Orphanage, London, England. _

Scorpius looked up from his book and scowled as he heard his twin brother, Albus thump around. He was sure to be causing chaos again. Scorpius looked around his comfy room as he thought, gone were the days of the dark and dingy Wool’s Orphanage that Riddle had stayed at. After the war, Harry Potter had invested a lot of money into the place that, after a refurbishment, the place was now called the Harry Potter Orphanage. Even at age 7, Scorpius was a little cynical about his place in life, since he and his brother had been abandoned.   
“Scorp!” came Albus' voice, loud and excited, “Mr Potter is here!”. With a long-suffering sigh, Scorpius put his book down, wondering why the Orphanage’s Patron was here. As he looked up to the verdant green eyes of Harry Potter and steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, he knew that new dawn bloomed in his life, that he and Albus were about to be adopted.

_ The Burrow, 3 years later _

Albus watched as his brother spoke to Rosie Weasley in the Burrow’s Garden, noticing a faint blush over Scorps cheeks. “Looks like he's rather fascinated with the conversation,” Harry said, his voice tinted with dry amusement. Albus looked up, with a cheeky grin on his face “Dad!” he exclaimed as he reached towards Harry for a hug. “I'm being good!” he added defensively as Harry enveloped him in a hug. Shooting a look towards his quizzical husband, Harry reassured Albus he wasn’t in trouble for spying on Scorpius before directing him to go and have dinner, while he answered an urgent floo call from the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Unknown to the Potter-Malfoys this was the last time they saw Harry alive.

_ Platform 9 ¾, 5 years later _

Scorpius sat in his usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express looking out towards Draco as he mused about his father, who stood on the platform dressed in sombre colours, smiling sadly with grief visible on his face. Hermione and Ron flanked Draco in silent support. He heard Albus thump into the compartment as the Express started to pull away. Albus had adopted a prankster personality as a front to hide the grief that both brothers felt. “Scorpius” Albus said quietly from an unusually vulnerable place. “Do you think dad would have been proud of us?” Scorpius looked up towards his brother who was close to Harry when he was alive “Yes, Al, Dad would have been proud of us”

_ Hogwarts Great Hall, 2 years later, Graduation _

Albus and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy beamed with pride as Headmistress McGonagall called their names, announcing their graduation, with honours. In the crowd, they could hear their father cry with pride as their grandmere comforted him. Walking forward, they both walked up to the Headmistress and accepted their graduation scrolls and caps, both posing for a photo as they looked out to the crowd. Draco, looking worn and sickly, sat next to Narcissa, a huge grin of pride on both of their faces. Next to Draco sat Molly Weasley who was also crying with pride.

Breaking away from the graduates, Albus and Scorpius were enveloped by Draco in a tight hug. Over his shoulders, the boys could make out the statue and picture of their father, who also was crying and smiling proudly. Catching sight of his son's eyes, Harry winked at them. The statue and picture was a recent addition bequeathed to Hogwarts by the Ministry. The Potter-Malfoys joined in the party and basked in the success of graduation. Soon it was time for Albus and Scorpius to leave. Hoping in the small boats that had carried them over the lake towards Hogwarts 7 years ago, the brothers sat by each other as the boats carried them over the lake again, in reverse, under a golden dawn of opportunities. 

_ Present Day _

Rosie Weasley walked up to the solemn brothers and took Scorp’s hand as she planted a kiss on his cheek. “Come, you’ve grieved enough. Albus is late for auror training again. Lucky Head Auror Ron Weasley likes him” Albus looked at Harry's old pocket watch, and with a panicked look he turned to Rosie “Be careful with my brother on your date tonight” he jokingly threatened before apparating away.    
Scorpius sighed at his brother's antics as he and Rosie both followed Albus in the Ministry. “I’ll see you later, love” he called out as Rosie headed towards the Unspeakable Division. Heading up the stairs, he entered the office of the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. No sooner had he entered his office that the Minister, Hermione Granger floo called for him to come to her office. Outside, the calm dawn finally triumphantly bloomed across the sky, signalling a good day ahead.

_ Epilogue _

“Do you, Scorpius Malfoy, take Rosie Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you may live?” drawled the monotone voice of the bored celebrant “I do” Scorp said, hiding his enthusiasm. “Do you, Rosie Weasley, take Scorpius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you may live?” continued the celebrant. Upon her answer of yes, the celebrant declared them married and bade them to kiss as Albus cheered.

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Facebook you can follow me on. DoubleDracos Fanficition


End file.
